


【横仓】夜沉于色

by YAMIMI



Category: kanjani∞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMIMI/pseuds/YAMIMI
Summary: 1.ooc，sm预警，仓右预警，仓右预警，仓右预警2.为双桶生日庆祝，为双桶框框撞大墙3.文字功底不够达不到脑子里的画面QAQ所以是个垃圾车4.依旧是双人合作产物，初稿：yami，润色：立秋5.希望五月对大家都好一点呀，都能中票去看大家想看的人





	【横仓】夜沉于色

**Author's Note:**

> 1.ooc，sm预警，仓右预警，仓右预警，仓右预警  
> 2.为双桶生日庆祝，为双桶框框撞大墙  
> 3.文字功底不够达不到脑子里的画面QAQ所以是个垃圾车  
> 4.依旧是双人合作产物，初稿：yami，润色：立秋  
> 5.希望五月对大家都好一点呀，都能中票去看大家想看的人

好似深陷昏暗的漩涡，无法区分现实与睡梦。大仓刚从困意之中挣脱而出便是这般糟糕的境况。  
抽痛着的大脑试图翻阅过去的记忆，却仅停留在朋友打趣的调笑声，夜店陆离的霓虹灯，花柳繁杂的永昼，以及扑面而来的透亮烈酒香。  
挣扎着试图换个舒服的姿势，腕处却因捆绑而牵连出的疼痛感却分外刺骨，刺骨的寒冷已经渗入皮肤顺着血液流走，连带着手铐也微微散发着些许热度。心中警铃大作，声带微微振动，口中的异物却把只字片语尽数含入喉咙，徒留下沉闷的嘤咛声。  
“你终于醒了，睡得可真是久啊。”吱哑的一声轻响，是门开的声音，葡萄酒的醇香伴随着那人的到来在狭小的房间中不断升腾。随之而来的是一 道炙热的视线，从白皙的脚趾一点点爬上软软的侧脸，在这份炙热烘烤下的大仓汗毛倒竖，冷汗也从缝隙间冒了出来。  
按下手中的门把，横山不由得扬起了嘴角，纯黑的丝质床单托起其中的躯体，全身上下仅有一层薄薄的纯白衬衣堪堪蔽体，金丝边的纽扣尽数扣起仅余最上的两颗，在扭转中锁骨若隐若现，衣摆下裸露而出的大腿带这些恰到好处的肉感，根部被粗暴的捆绑上跳蛋的控制器，在大仓清醒后的剧烈挣扎中下摆微微卷起，粉嫩的下体也暴露而出，控制器连接的另一头搅动着双腿之间的阴影，连两瓣白净的臀肉都在微微震颤着，浮起了一层淡淡的粉，恍若纯白的画板，被一点一点染上他人的色彩。  
双手被银质的手铐牢牢地固定在床头，晃动挣扎时浮上皮肤的青筋与肌肉线条恰到好处。一个黑色丝绸眼罩蒙起双眼，沉闷的暗黑却与口中银光闪闪的口球相映成趣，连带着镶嵌在耳垂上的十字架，凹凸的纹理同样也镂刻在口中的硬物之上。呜咽声混杂着口水顺着嘴角滴落在枕头上，画出了一圈浅浅的水渍。  
视觉的封锁换来了更加敏感的其余四感，清晰的笑声、肆无忌惮的视线愈加发软的后腰点燃了神经，然而更加疯狂的挣扎却也无济于事。  
“乱动些什么，难道不想当一个乖乖的好孩子吗？”冰冷的手攀上了大仓的侧脸，两指带着能与手铐相提并论的冷意钳制着他的下颌，强迫性的抬头让对方清楚地看到他的狼狈，巨大的恐惧笼罩在他的四周，无力感和绝望感侵蚀着薄薄的眼罩，泪水染湿后的温热也无法温暖逐渐冰冷的心脏。一根指节轻巧地蹭过高挺的鼻梁，轻点鼻头后不断滑下，绕过大张的双唇，随后用沾着些唾液的指甲刮着肉肉的耳垂，扯着十字架耳钉带来刺刺地疼痛。  
理智回笼逐渐了解自己所面临的状况，大仓的反抗又一次爆发开来，压抑的哭腔中满是求饶，横山却只是露出了更为满足的坏笑声，俯下身子在耳后烙下一吻，喉腔中的热气尽数喷洒在敏感的耳垂，“没想到你连这里都这么敏感。”  
指节一路向下，隔着衬衣在胸膛恶趣味地打着转却不去触碰已经发硬的两点，恐惧之中滋生而出的欲望让大仓无比厌弃，身体却诚实的做出了反应。大仓不由自处地挺起胸膛，支撑着身体蹭着单薄的布料，摩擦中带来的快感使他漏出了满足的声音。横山一巴掌拍在大仓下身已经半硬的欲望之上，清脆的声响和蔓延开的痛感又将大仓从情欲的边缘一把抓回，想缩紧身子弓起背逃避触摸，却发觉双腿早已被对方牢牢地固定住，动弹不得，随之而来的还是那个熟悉的声线，“我说了不要乱动的吧，不听话可是会有惩罚的。”  
在大仓体温中逐渐温热起的手握住缩成一团的脚趾上，揉搓了几下后便开始上移，或轻或重的掐弄下勾勒出一条暧昧的红痕，攀至根部时抻直指节推着入口的跳蛋进入更深处，意料之中的引来大仓模糊不清的呻吟和身体的轻颤。  
被照料过的入口早已软软的泛着淡红色，深处的跳蛋引起肠壁阵阵的抽搐，手指在里面随意的拨弄着，在看大仓尝试着夹紧虚软的双腿抗拒时，体内的指尖狠狠得在一处扣了一下，使得他整个后腰都塌下来。  
横山慢条斯理的戳弄着，直到发掘出那点敏感，才将手指抽离出去，紧随而至的是一点点被移到敏感点的跳蛋，和推到最大档的开关。大仓瞬间承受起一波一波更为霸道的热浪，甚至牵动着躯体条件反射般的弓起，更深地埋进了床单之中。前端的硬物早已颤巍巍的将头抬起，领口流出一丝液体，却被毫不客气的捏紧，冰凉的念珠一颗颗占满了其中全部的空间。  
前端无法发泄的压抑，混杂着濡湿后穴的肠液。大仓觉得自己的意识已经快要绷断了。  
“这是你随意乱动的惩罚，我不喜欢忤逆为我的孩子，更刺激的惩罚还在后面呢，”一把抽出满覆津液的口球随手扔到一边，落在柔软的地毯上发出沉闷的声响，白皙的指节染上津液也毫不嫌弃，反倒是塞进了自己的口中，仿佛吮吸着什么甜蜜的糖果，啧啧的水声熏得大仓的羞怯值已经喷发到了顶峰，还没等他嘤咛出声，微温的指节又一次填满了口腔，短短的指甲剐蹭着口腔的上部，一下一下撩拨着吞吐的舌头，近乎呕吐的战栗感缠绕紧神经，勒得大仓几欲崩溃，迷蒙间耳畔响起的呓语仿佛撒旦的诱惑“乖孩子，把你的牙收起来，用舌头去舔它，想象这是马上要插进你身体的东西，你会爱上它的。”猝不及防间耳朵也沦落进攻城略地的战场，舌尖沿着耳垂蜿蜒而上，一点点滑向深埋的耳蜗。  
大脑被快感完全支配，意识被甩出九天之外，徒留下流的欲望，遵从着身体的本能，已经骨骼的顺从，大仓慢慢收紧了舌尖的神经，一点点厮磨着口中的异物，妄图借着炙热暖化他，将甜腥的气息吞吃入腹，津液划过脸庞滴落进枕套，横山的指节突然发难，对着舌苔重重的按压下去，强烈的呕吐欲激活了虚浮的大脑，破碎的语音吐露而出难以成句，“你……呜嗯……是谁……啊……额……”  
“这个吗？YOKO，你可以这么叫我，并且用一辈子这么记住我。”指节的抽离，冰冷的空气一瞬间吸进口腔，下身的跳蛋也被粗暴的扯出，翻起了一层的红肉，穴口因为渴望与空虚不断开合，粉嫩的肠肉若隐若现，大仓下体已经硬到发疼，颤巍巍地直立着，顶端的粘液却被尽数按压了下去，“可真是绝情呢，昨天可是你死抱着我不肯放手的，忘了吗？”诱惑的呓语还在继续。  
红酒的滴落犹如火上浇油，冰冷的液体一瞬燃烧，仿佛升腾起了袅袅清香，火光妖冶，诱使着无数的飞蛾趋之若鹜。黏腻的液体暴力地扯着衬衣贴服在躯体之上，格外诱人。  
双腿被强行打开，指节深入开拓足够的后穴肆意妄为。耳根的吻转移到了正前，一点一点描摹着大仓的唇形，舔干嘴边的红酒，舌头深入进口腔深处不断兴风作浪，雕刻出牙齿的轮廓后扯着舌尖共舞，紧紧缠绕仿佛那是两人的身体抵死缠绵。  
虚弱的舌头被迫承受着一切的攻击，快感鞭挞着他尝试回应，异物却又坑莫的指节抽离，顺着红酒的痕迹啃咬着一路向下，示威性地刺破动脉上的皮肤，迷茫间大仓觉得红酒混杂着津液代替了针剂，狂野地渗入血管，扯着血液不断升温。  
“不……呜嗯……不要……要……掉下……下来了……啊……”扭转身体试图让自己脱离对方的唇舌，清脆的巴掌声却从屁股上响起。从未有过的极致体验让大仓恐惧，压在身上的火球却又突然离开，换来冷气撩拨着他不由得打了个寒颤，人体本能对于危机的警铃更为刺耳，无数次逃离的失败让人绝望，只能像一条离开水源的鱼一般无声的张嘴呼吸。  
脚步声渐近，伴随而来的却是一阵疼痛，紧接着却是比疼痛更让人难以忍受的麻痒，“这是我新买的软鞭，感觉怎么样？据说这鞭子不止会让人觉得疼痛还会撩拨起更深层次的欲望，你喜欢吗？”皮肤的表层被涂抹上极致的刺激，大仓从未幻想过竟有如此这般额体验。。  
恐惧伴随着刺激与欲望让大仓汗如雨下，眼罩早已被泪水浸湿。喘息间，下身被塞进一个尺寸巨大的按摩棒，嗡嗡的声音昭示着对执行任务的一丝不苟。不断的刺激着敏感点一波波的快感在燃烧着大仓的身体，无从发泄的绝望让大仓觉得躯体里的火药快要爆炸，随之而来的还有刺骨的欢愉，绞紧的双腿不住摩擦，妄图缓解绝对的刺激。  
“啊……要射……嗯……要尿……出来……”下巴被一只手固定住，大拇指轻轻拭去溢出的津液，嘴唇被不轻不重的一下又一下地按压着。  
“乖孩子，要说什么你知道的，想要快乐就要说出来。”  
“……嗯……求……求你……让我……射……”  
感到对方俯下身咬住自己嘴唇的同时，下身的禁锢被拔出来，积蓄许久的精液混杂着尿液一同涌出，浓郁的檀香味一瞬掩盖起红酒的清香，最后落回自己的身上拍打起淫靡的水声。  
“真是个乖孩子呢。”  
而大仓也因为快感终于得以纾解而撞入昏迷的世界。  
“我最喜欢你这种乖巧的孩子呢。”

再次醒来的，恍如隔世，自己却衣着整齐地缩在自家的床铺间，仿佛只是度过了一场泡沫般的幻梦，只有手腕与身体上的伤痕昭示着悲怆的事实。  
纯白的信纸落在床头上。大仓揉了揉酸疼不已的手腕，颤抖着双手打开后,工整地写着：  
期待我们下次的相遇。  
YOU.YOKOYAMA


End file.
